Gnome
A member of the Four Spirits, Gnome wields the power of the earth, and is the final boss of Chapter 1. Her personality is mysterious, as she has not had a single form of dialogue other than extended ellipses. She does punch Sylph for being obnoxious, however. According to Alice, Gnome is timid and shy and can be very curious. She also creates various mud dolls for her personal enjoyment, probably to keep her company. Gnome has some combat experience, but not much. She is the second spirit to be recruited by Luka. Luka meets Gnome in the Safaru Ruins having heard animists worshipped her there hundreds of years ago. He encounters a few mud dolls running around, and after a little trouble with an Antlion Girl and a Sandworm, he meets Gnome. Sylph shows up and says that “Gnomey” wants to test Luka in battle. With the help from the wind, he reflects a tidal wave and defeats Gnome. Encyclopedia Entry “Holding huge magic, the Earth Spirit Gnome can freely manipulate the Earth itself. However, she has very little combat experience, so she doesn’t know how to effectively use her magic in a fight. Gnome usually spends her time in the desert playing with the sand and mud. When she senses a human approaching, she will usually hide and silently observe them. Due to her curious nature, if Gnome catches a man, she will take her time to play and inspect him. To replenish her magic, she will use her mud dolls to collect semen. If you defeat Gnome, she will lend you her power. When she possesses you with her spirit body, you can use her Earth magic. Though it looks like she bullies Sylph, it may just be because she doesn’t know how to express her feelings.” Attacks Mud Doll Caress: Multiple hit attack with as many strikes as there are mud dolls for, will trigger a mud doll bukkake on losing. Mud Doll Groin Fondle: Multiple hit attack with as many strikes as there are mud dolls for, will trigger a mud doll bukkake on losing. Mud Doll Restraint: Triggers bind status and enables extra attacks from Gnome. Gnome’s Hand Games: Binded attack, will trigger a hand bukkake on losing. Gnome’s Mouth Play: Binded attack, will trigger a facial bukkake on losing. Gnome’s Mud Vagina: Binded attack, will trigger a belly bukkake on losing. Battle Overview The battle generally requires Sylph to help stave off attacks made by the four mud dolls. Gnome also has restraint attacks, which require struggling. While being bound she will use her own attack after her dolls attack, adding onto the damage inflicted. Shaving off some of her health will reduce two of the mud dolls into dust, thus overall reduces the amount of damage taken due to fewer hits. Lowering her health again will eliminate the last two mud dolls. With all four mud dolls defeated, Gnome will use “Wrath of the Earth” to create a large tidal wave, but Sylph counters with a powerful tornado and reflects the attack back to Gnome, defeating her. If defeated, the mud dolls form a solid casing of mud around Luka while another mud doll performs a vaginal intercourse. He is then kept as a sex toy. In-Depth Strategy Normal Difficulty Premise: Struggle when bound. Turn 1: Use Death Sword Chaos Star. Turn 2-4: Attack. Turn 5: Use Death Sword Chaos Star. Hard Difficulty Premise: Struggle when bound and use Meditation if your HP are below half the total and Sylph is active. Turn 1: Use Sylph. Turn 2-3: Attack. Turn 4: If your HP is above 210, use Death Sword Chaos Star; otherwise use Meditation. Turn 5: Attack. Keep attacking, struggling and healing as necessary. Turn 10: If your HP are above 180, summon Sylph; otherwise use Meditation (attack to build SP if necessary) and summon Sylph as soon as possible. Keep attacking, struggling and healing as necessary. Summoning Sylph a third time shouldn’t be necessary, even building up SP and using Death Sword Chaos Star might be preferable. Elemental Skills Strength of the Earth Gnome, lend me your power! At level 1, Gnome's power uses 2 SP which allows Luka to infuse his body with powerful strength that allows him to break free of binds and restraints much faster. In some cases, the enemy will attempt to use their vaginal/anal intercourse which would mean an instant loss if Luka does not break free, and with Gnome's power, he can prevent that from happening. During the battle with Undine, Luka learns how to use both Sylph and Gnome’s power simultaneously. Breath of the Earth Take the breath of the earth into my body...! With help from Tamamo during the fight with Yamata no Orochi, Luka feels the earth’s breath. At level 2, all damage received is lowered by half, and his critical hit rate slightly increases. Wild Lands Gnome, infuse me with the unmoving power of the earth! Using summoned determination, Luka uses the earth’s roughness to break free of Tamamo’s tail binds. At level 3, his critical hit rate increases to 100%, and the SP cost is reduced to 1. At this stage, he is finally able to break through Tamamo’s defenses and harm her. This version lasts significantly longer than the other two. Trivia *Using Request to select one of Gnome’s own attacks will negate the turns of the mud dolls and be the only source of damage. However, as the criteria for her attacking is for Luka to be in a bind, she will still send her dolls to use Mud Doll Restraint on her first turn. *Should you lose the battle, any defeated mud dolls will regenerate for the H scene. *Despite the fact that Gnome has very little combat experience, she has the most amount of attacks compared to the other Four Spirits. *Gnome is the only character who is fought without a rape scene of her own; her mud dolls proceed to rape Luka instead. *Gnome is the only one of the four spirits Luka manages to defeat in battle. Gallery Cutin_earth.png Category:Artist: frfr Category:Bosses Category:Elemental Spirits Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Safaru Ruins Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Loli